


Шторм

by Belka13



Series: Добыча [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mermaid, M/M, Mermaid Kuroo Tetsurou, Mysticism, Sex, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belka13/pseuds/Belka13
Summary: Кей не хотел умирать. Это желание было естественным, и никто другой не посмел упрекнуть его ни после шторма, ни при разделе добычи, ни когда в порту он сплюнул на сапог капитана.





	Шторм

Шторм начался перед закатом. Ничего особенного в нём не было, разве что накатил как-то слишком резко. Обычно капитан чувствовал его за несколько часов, а иногда даже дней, а тут ясное небо вдруг заволокло грозовыми тучами и только потом раздался гром.

Море тяжело вздохнуло и накрыло с головой. Рот наполнился солёной водой, будто мало косо хлещущего дождя. Кей не успел вспомнить и половины подходящих случаю ругательств, как новой волной потащило вниз.

Кей не хотел умирать. Тем более, вот так глупо, свалившись за борт от тычка чьих-то сильных рук, а это были именно руки, стихия подхватила уже на излёте, просачиваясь в одежду и сапоги.

— Человек за бортом! — вскрикнул тонко, как чайка, Ямагучи. Ужас исказил его обычную заискивающую улыбку в плотоядный оскал. А может, так показалось из-за всполохов молний, рассекающих и клубы штормовых туч, и натянутые до предела паруса. Сквозь бурлящие волны разве разглядишь?

Море мягко тянуло на дно, обволакивая почти ласковыми потоками странно тёплой для осени воды. Кей ещё пытался бороться, загребая руками и ногами, но что-то скользкое обвивало тело, погружая всё глубже и глубже, и вскоре в тёмной толще пучины угасли и красные штрихи молний, и белые огни, вспыхнувшие на концах мачт перед самым падением.

Грудь сдавило болью. Он с удивлением понял, что давно не дышит, лишь втягивает ноздрями и ртом всё ту же противно-солёную воду.

Юркая тень мелькнула справа, потом слева, потом Кея закружило в воронке ледяного течения, и только одна лишь мысль перебрала оцепеневшее тело крупной дрожью.

Он утонул, но не умер.

 

Кей не хотел умирать, и это желание так прочно засело в свистящей груди, что он дышал и дышал, хватая воздух раскрытым до боли ртом, несмотря на рвущийся наружу поток слизи и воды. Песок под озябшими пальцами оказался тёплым, рыхлым, совсем сухим. Он полз по нему, пока шевелились руки, но и потом долго возился, настороженно вслушиваясь в угрожающий рокот моря.

Было слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть что-нибудь, кроме грузных очертаний гор, но где-то недалёко шумели деревья, а значит, должна была быть и пресная вода. Вот только ноги не держали, сколько он не пытался встать, а вскоре и тяжёлые неповоротливые руки совсем ослабли. Осталось лишь лежать, вперяя взгляд в низкое беззвёздное небо, потому что от одного лишь вида воды выворачивало наизнанку.

Наверное, он задремал, и тихая заунывная песня тоже приснилась, как пригрезился вдалеке шум шагов. В щель между век протиснулся свет — мерцающий, призрачный. Сильный красивый голос зазвучал особенно проникновенно, зовуще, так, что если бы у Кея ещё остались силы, он непременно бросился бы на звук. Но тело, выжатое борьбой и холодом, лишь свело долгой мучительной судорогой, а песня вдруг оборвалась громким плеском. Приподняться на локтях, а потом перевернуться на бок стоило усилий. Кей зашипел от растёкшейся по мышцам боли, но всё же сел рывком, вглядываясь вдаль.

Среди мелкой зыби сонного моря вырос чёрный силуэт. Человек! — всколыхнулась в груди то ли тревога, то ли облегчение. Люди порой оказывались опаснее зверей, уж Кей за свою недолгую насмотрелся. Он прищурился, разглядывая незнакомца, нащупывая в песке хоть что-нибудь твёрдое, но как назло не попадалось ни камня, ни ветки, только ворох треснувших ракушек да несколько высохших листьев. Неизвестный вдруг нырнул с головой и показался совсем близко, ловко забираясь на прибрежную гряду. Он выпрямился на камне, сверкая голой плоской грудью. Длинный хвост блеснул в лунном свете жидким серебром.

Русал!

— Дьявольское отродье! — Кей на всякий случай осенил крестным знамением себя, песок под ногами, потом воздух.

Русал рассмеялся, море за ним неспокойно всколыхнулось.

— Скажи что-нибудь ещё.

— Не собираюсь я с вами разговаривать.

— Боишься, что тебе понравится?

— Боюсь, что задохнусь. От вас знаете ли тащит — душком.

— Аааа, — русал облизнулся, резко шлёпая хвостом по поверхности. Кей невольно отполз дальше. — Протяни руку.

— Чтобы вы оторвали её?

— Ещё скажи — откусил!

— А разве нет?

— Вы стреляете в протянувшего руку?

— Да, — ответил пожалуй слишком поспешно Кей. — Да, — повторил ещё раз, теперь глядя в узкие глаза твари.

— И после этого я — отродье сатаны?

— Дьявола, — поправил Кей. Он не был силён в теологии, но чётко отделить эту тварь от человека показалось важным.

— Тогда лови!

Что-то тяжело плюхнулось возле ног. Кей дотянулся с трудом. Поняв, что это фляга, жадно прильнул губами, сдирая тугую пробку клыком. Во фляге плескалась не вода, ром обжёг глотку, но это даже оказалось приятным. Вроде как и жажду утолил, и согрелся, трясти, по крайней мере, перестало и даже в босых стопах забилось тепло.

— Спасибо, — вышло недружелюбно и неискренно. Подумалось, что русал снял флягу с утопленника и может быть даже с того же корабля, что и сам Кей.

— Там, — тварь махнула рукой в сторону большой груды валунов, — есть пещера.

Она перетекла красивым выверенным движением в воду, практически не нарушив гладкой поверхности. Словно камень ухнул. Круги разошлись ощутимыми волнами, заставляя поджимать озябшие ноги.

— Толку-то от вашей пещеры, — Кей пробурчал себе под нос, пытаясь сохранить тепло, но сколько не растирал кожу ладонями, ежился сильнее. Голодно заныл пустой живот, по спине мазнуло бризом. Он допил остатки рома, вылизав до последней капли узкое горлышко, а ночь всё не кончалась.

— И как мне тебя называть? — русал ощерился рядом мелких зубов, неожиданно появившись совсем близко. Кей неуверенно провёл ладонью, мокрый песок защипал свежие ссадины.

Прилив?

— Кей, — он ответил, стараясь дышать ровно, но в груди всё стянуло, будто верёвкой. — Цукишима Кей. А ты? Вы?

— Может быть Тецуро? — Тецуро легко подтянулся на руках, оказываясь теперь почти впритык. В вертикальных зрачках отразился серп луны. — Поспи, Кей. Никто тебя здесь не тронет, — шепнул с придыханием, обдавая сильным рыбным запахом.

Странно, но Кей безоговорочно послушался. Просто закрыл глаза и спокойно уснул, словно лежал не на остывшем песке, клацая зубами, и даже не в гамаке в трюме провонявшего порохом корабля, а в настоящей постели настоящего дома из далёкого безвозвратного детства.

Кажется, кто-то пел ему о ласковом море.

 

Утром он всё-таки добрался до пещеры. В отлив пройти через нагромождение валунов не составило большого труда, всё-таки три года лазанья по мачтам дали знать, и он давно уже не тот слабый сопливый мальчишка, что сбежал однажды в море. Внутри было относительно сухо и тепло, а к вечеру, судя по ходу солнца, станет даже жарко.

Он потоптался у входа, пытаясь разглядеть, насколько она глубока. Дальше почему-то идти не хотелось. Было что-то пугающее в застывшей словно тина тьме, не рассеиваемой даже полуденными лучами.

— Боишься? — рассмеялось за спиной море. Кей обернулся, от ухмылки русала пробрало дрожью.

— Не тороплю смерть, — отразить звериный оскал конечно же, не получилось, только треснули углы губ. Кровь потянулась липкой струйкой, заполняя рот, что, впрочем, было даже на благо. Несдержанный язык и раньше стоил ему пары рёбер и вдвое больше зубов, а здесь, сейчас, умирать не хотелось вовсе.

— Какой же из тебя пират? — ноздри твари шумно подёрнулись, явно учуяв манящий запах. Тецуро вальяжно потянулся, слепя влажным блеском чешуи и гладкой загорелой кожи. По длинному хвосту прошлась зыбь, на шее раскрылись странные цветы, видимо, жабры, изо рта раздался долгий протяжный крик, вспугнувший стаю чаек с утёса. Русал нырнул, растворяясь в воде смазанной тенью. Кей всматривался в толщу мерно покачивающейся воды, пока глаза не застило слезами.

Пират из Кея был никакой. Он вернулся на берег. Есть больше не хотелось, как впрочем, и пить или спать, но это не казалось странным. Он побрёл вдоль кромки моря, рассеянно пиная высохшие коряги и водоросли, но сколько не шёл, горизонт не менялся и солнце застыло на одном месте, словно приколоченное. Всё вокруг застыло на одном месте, и только он сам лениво дёргался в нарастающем жарком мареве, чувствуя себя попавшей в расплавленную смолу мухой.

Мёртвой мухой.

Осознание накрыло, как злополучная волна. Воздух сгустился, застряв где-то в неподвижной груди, в спину ударило сильной, смутно знакомой рукой, и крик погас в бульканье солёной воды. Кей вынырнул на том же месте, что и вчера. Упругий хвост хлестнул по заднице, выталкивая на песок. Кей снова долго откашливался, давясь противным привкусом гниющих водорослей, не смея обернуться.

Он знал, кого увидит за спиной.

Русал шумно фыркнул, хрустя чем-то наполовину живым.

— Так что вы прячете в той пещере? — Кей спросил, лишь бы услышать свой голос. Тот звучал хрипло, но знакомо, придавая окружающему горький привкус реальности.

А лучше бы оказалось сном.

Тецуро поднял недоуменный взгляд. Замешательство длилось пару вдохов, не больше, потом перемазанные чем-то жирным и блестящим губы раскрылись в ухмылке, обнажая не сколько острия тонких, частых зубов, а саму нечеловеческую сущность. Длинные полупрозрачные пальцы вошли в тело всё ещё бьющейся жертвы. Кей зажмурился, треск костей стал громче, будто бы в сильной хватке ломались его кости, словно бы это его кровь стекала алой струйкой из угла рта.

Хотелось проснуться.

— Сокровища, — ответ раздался неожиданно. — Ты можешь посмотреть, — Тецуро вальяжно откинулся на камень, сыто улыбнулся, глядя куда-то сквозь, а Кея передёрнуло, как от прикосновения холодной мокрой руки.

«Но не брать», — тут же отозвалось беззвучно в голове. Разобрать, его ли эта мысль или чужая, и мысль ли вообще, так и не получилось, но Кей строго-настрого зарёкся подходить к пещере ближе сотни шагов. А русал медленно потянулся, играя тугими мышцами под блестящей кожей, море подкатилось совсем близко, ласково ластясь к озябшим пальцам.

— Наверное, через несколько недель корабль доберётся до Йокогамы, — Кей снова говорил, лишь бы разрушить идиллическую картину прирученной стихии.

— Не доберётся.

— Почему? — Кей, правда, удивился, настолько уверенно прозвучали чужие слова.

— Штиль.

— Даже если так, — нервную дрожь пришлось выдать за озноб, обхватывая себя руками. — Вряд ли капитан развернёт корабль ради такой мелкой сошки, как я.

— Повернёт, — русал сверкнул раззявленной пастью. Невольно вспомнилось, с какой лёгкостью эти кажущиеся мелкими зубы разгрызают кости. Бросило в пот.

— Если тебе есть чем заплатить.

Кей рассмеялся — обречённо и совсем не весело. Чем он, нищий безродный матрос, мог заплатить этой богомерзкой твари?

— Нет, — он резко осёкся, поймав насмешливый взгляд. — Душу мою вы не получите.

Губы русала резко сомкнулись и разошлись вновь в ухмылке. В тёмных бездонных глазах мелькнуло что-то едва уловимое, пробирающее дрожью. Кей сглотнул, опуская голову. Он хотел бы, чтобы ему показалось.

Но ему не показалось.

— Мне хватит и тела, — раздалось прямо перед ним.

— Тела?

— Отдайся на милость пучины. И море отпустит…

Тонкие подвижные губы шевелились ещё долго, Кей не видел их, пропав в застывших омутах нечеловеческих глаз, но всё равно знал, что срывается с них, разносясь долгим гулким эхом между острых прибрежных скал.

Его имя.

 

Русал вернулся после заката. Вынырнул из очередной волны, выбравшись в этот раз на берег. Он лежал на боку, подперев одной рукой голову, неторопливо оглаживая другой шею и грудь. Капли воды повтояли путь пальцев, стекали по обнаженной коже блестящими струйками, мягко очерчивали мышцы живота, теряясь в чешуе хвоста. Кей следил за ними со странным восхищением, не сразу заметив белое пятно незагорелой плоти.

— Нравится?

Тецуро ехидно ухмыльнулся, поводя пальцами по вставшему члену.

Кей уже был и с мужчинами, и с женщинами — в припортовых борделях взрослеют быстро. Но вид возбужденного русала, а тем более вероятность соития всё равно пугали. Море, будто чувствуя или зная всё наперёд, всколыхнулось, накрывая обоих тёплой волной. Кей не успел перевести дух, как сверху нависла большая грузная тень. От близости оскаленного мокрого рта передёрнуло. Оттуда пахнуло рыбой и тиной.

— Ну же, не корчи такую скорбную мину, — мазнуло шёпотом по щеке. — Тебе не идёт, — прошелестело в волнах, мягко накативших на ноги.

Кей закрыл глаза, вцепляясь пальцами в песок. Вода немного поднялась, скрывая уже до локтей. В мерном плеске снова пригрезилась та печальная мелодия, волны защекотали кожу, оседая солёным привкусом на обветренных губах. Кей всё ждал и ждал, когда же его коснётся мокрая ладонь или скользкий хвост, скручиваясь от этого в тугой комок напряжённых мышц, но русал то ли медлил, то ли вовсе исчез, никак не обнаруживая себя. Только песня надрывно звенела со всех сторон сразу, сливаясь с шумом волн в единое целое, пробирающее дрожью до самых кишок.

Вдруг забило капелью, глаза невольно раскрылись — напротив тоже глаза, только круглые, чёрные, как омут застоявшейся воды. Кей отшатнулся, крича во всё выжженное жаждой горло. Тецуро лениво взмахнул хвостом, плавно оказываясь сверху. Губы накрыло теплом дыхания. Русал неторопливо коснулся рта, прижимая затылок перепончатой ладонью. Поцелуй вышел почти нежным, так с Кеем никто раньше не обращался. Он дотронулся кожи в том месте, где на шее она переходила в чешую. Пальцы скользнули по гладкой поверхности, обводя уже широкие плечи, мускулистую спину, поясницу. Хвост на ощупь показался более плотным, немного склизким, но даже такой трогать было приятно.

Русал коротко рыкнул и снова куда-то исчез, словно стёк между пальцев тягучей призрачной массой, растворяясь в бурунах пены. Следом ушла вода. Тело на ветру тут же промерзло насквозь, Кей попробовал растереть хотя бы ледяные пальцы, но те совсем не поддавались, застыв белесой бесчувственной плотью. Вдали, где море уже крепко спаялось с ночным небом, вспыхнули белые огоньки, такие же, как на мачтах в тот злополучный шторм. Ветер изменился в момент, накинулся жёстко, трепля не только волосы и одежду, но, кажется, сдирая саму кожу.

Кей оглянулся на звук шагов, вскакивая с мокрого, тоже холодного песка, но сзади никого не оказалось. Зато море взволнованно затрепетало, слепя множеством ярких бликов-отражений то ли едва видимых звёзд, то ли странных огней, то ли чего-то ещё, совсем непонятного, но тревожно-волнительного. Он всматривался в тёмную дрожащую пучину долго, не смея отвести взгляда от завораживающего танца странных огоньков, пока босых стоп не коснулась тёплая волна. Она лизнула исподтишка, быстро откатив назад, стоило опустить голову, потом вскинулась высоко, обрушивая наземь мощным потоком. Из глубины донёсся смех, следом показался Тецуро. За его хвостом, выглядящим в толще большой рыбиной, тянулся ряд мерцающих шариков.

Жемчужины, догадался Кей, послушно стягивая остатки одежды, и вошёл в воду.

Дно исчезло через два шага, руки бестолково зашлёпали по поверхности, внутрь хлынула солёная вода, медленно, но настойчиво пробивая себе путь через сведённую глотку. Снизу толкнуло, как большой рукой. Кей вынырнул, жадно хватая воздух. Звёзды над головой показались огромными и чистыми. Любоваться ими долго не пришлось, рядом бесшумно появился русал. Его руки, гладкие и холодные, легли на плечи, опуская обратно, в воду. Кей зажмурился, стараясь не закричать, пальцы невольно сжались на скользких от чешуи бёдрах. Вместо воды рот накрыло чужим ртом. Тецуро целовал жадно, засасывая губы и язык, шаря своим, длинным, узким, по зубам и глотке, не давая ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть.

Что-то мазнуло по спине, потом ногам, ошпарило ягодицы. Кей невольно подался вперёд, в живот упёрся большой тяжёлый член. Хвост русала бесстыдно обвил ноги, стискивая вместе почти до боли, потом резко дёрнул за одну, разводя, так далеко, что затрещали жилы. Он скользнул вниз, касаясь языком паха. Дёрнуло, как от ожога медузы. Кей попытался вдохнуть, бессмысленно работая грудной клеткой, в горле забулькала вода, между ног снова обожгло. Русал лизнул поджавшиеся яички, провёл жёсткими губами по члену, разводя бёдра сильнее. Когти царапнули кожу, заставляя сжаться не столько от боли, сколько от желания новых прикосновений. Кажется, Кей даже застонал, но мерный плеск заслонил все остальные звуки, как и призрачное зеленоватое мерцание постепенно вытеснило все силуэты и очертания, оставив лишь чёрную тень русала, походящую теперь на изваяние древнего бога, такого же величественно-красивого, как и устрашающего.

Кожа бёдер вновь вспыхнула ожогом, вязкие капли покатились по ногам, обвивая мышцы невидимой сетью. Между ягодиц мазнуло влагой. Кей невольно дёрнулся, хватаясь за плечо. Показалось, что он падает, но он не падал — тонул, медленно и невыносимо приятно, в тёплой ласковой пучине, смотрящей в упор пустыми глазами Тецуро. Тот улыбался, и в его улыбке грезилось что-то неуловимо страшное.

Голод, решил Кей, когда между ягодиц протиснулся толстый, облепленный слизью член.

Жажда, жуткая, неутолимая жажда, понял, когда внутрь просочилась вода. Следом толкнулся член, распирая стенки. Кей вскрикнул, вцепляясь пальцами в спутанные волосы, вода ринулась по проторенному пути, падая в пустой желудок. Тварь протяжно выдохнула через вспученные жабры, двигаясь резче и быстрее. Живот скрутило спазмом, усиливая чувство распирания внутри. Кей завозился, пытаясь уйти от толчков, сделать их не такими глубокими и болезненными, но Тецуро прижал крепче, подмахивая ещё и хвостом. Член Кея заскользил в тёплой слизи между животами, не давая, впрочем, никаких ощущений.

— Я же утонул, да? — прошибло осознанием и дрожью.

Тецуро ответил поцелуем, царапая когтями ягодицы.

— Почему. Ты. Не даёшь. Мне. Утонуть? — продолжение фразы далось с трудом, вместе с языком твари в рот снова проникла вода, заполняя вместо воздуха.

— Просто я очень добрый, — прожурчало море. — Но я такой добрый не ко всем, — прошептал в губы русал.

Что-то круглое, гладкое, твёрдое прокатилось по языку.

Жемчужина?

— Глотай! — рыкнул Тецуро, зажимая одной рукой рот, другой кадык. Кей невольно сглотнул. Жемчужина легко провалилась вниз, оставив приятное пряное послевкусие. Море вокруг потускнело, сгустилось до черноты, обволакивая мягко и тепло.

— Посмотри на меня! — Тецуро толкнулся особенно глубоко и замер. Задрожал, а может, это море подёрнулось зыбью, смазывая всё, кроме лишённых зрачков глаз, в сплошное месиво кишащих теней.

Кей смотрел.

Кей тонул, тонул, тонул, бесконечно долго, в застывших безжизненной гладью глазах, не пытаясь больше дышать.

— Живи! — взбрыкнулось напоследок остывшее море, в ладони осела тяжестью огромная мерцающая жемчужина. Кей поднял голову вверх, делая первый в новой жизни вдох.

Медленно, словно смываемые волной, гасли над головой звёзды.

 

Они приплыли утром, Кей, правда, так и не понял, которым. Вроде бы рассветов после было много, а вроде бы и ни одного. Но когда неподвижный, нарисованный горизонт вдруг дрогнул и рассыпался на множество далёких точек, внутри что-то сломалось, и по щекам покатились слёзы. Кей давно не плакал, может быть, никогда раньше, а теперь не мог остановиться и едва успел утереть постыдные капли до того, как матросы сошли на берег.

— Кей! — странно бледное лицо Ямагучи покрылось испариной, но Кей списал это на жару и тяжесть вёсел.

— Это правда ты? — вопрос застал врасплох, но Кей презрительно скривил рот:

— А кто же ещё?

— Ну, не знаю, — Ямагучи замешкался, стоя в отдалении, потом спохватился, что-то вспомнив, и зашарил по карманам. — Вот, — протянул маленькую бутылку, наполовину наполненную водой. — Это ведь твой?

Кей взял, не обращая внимания на застывшие в благоговейном ужасе лица других матросов. Внутри, прямо в воде, плавал крест — обычный, медный, с чуть погнутым основанием. Он невольно провёл рукой по груди — пусто.

Значит, его.

И как только попал туда?

— Бутылку прибило к кораблю три дня назад, — Ямагучи подошел ближе, опасливо провёл пальцем по руке, будто не верил своим глазам. — Крест внутри почему-то не тонет. И он показывает, где ты. Вот, смотри.

Кей смотрел и не видел. Перед глазами плясали мерцающие белым огоньки, в ушах пело море, уговаривая остаться.

Но Кей не хотел умирать, а остаться здесь, одному, ничего, кроме долгой мучительной смерти, не сулило.

— Хей! — знакомый голос разорвал грёзы, заставляя оглянуться. На каменной гряде стояло несколько человек, в одном из которых Кей узнал старпома.

— Здесь пещера! — он крикнул в сложенные воронкой руки и рассмеялся. Чайки отозвались жалобными криками.

— Значит, его сокровища там, — за спиной встал капитан, пригвождая тяжёлым серьёзным взглядом. — Так ведь, Кей?

— Я не знаю.

Кей и правда не знал, но догадывался, что русал его не обманул. А вот он…

— Пожалуйста, давайте просто уплывём отсюда! — Кей, кажется, хватал их всех за руки, плечи, в жалких попытках образумить, но жадный блеск беспросветных чужих глаз сверкал сильнее голода той твари. И этот блеск — алчность — застилал и разум, и совесть, и инстинкты. Матросы, словно обезумевшие, сдирали пальцы в кровь, выковыривая из трещин и расщелин слепящие камни и украшения. Звон монет заглушал стоны боли и шёпот моря, отступившего так далеко, что, казалось, можно дойти до самого горизонта, не замочив ног.

Кей и бежал бы — море, пучина, вдруг стали ближе и роднее, чем хрипящие от натуги люди, потерявшие среди золотых отражений человеческий облик. Он вскочил, перегораживая выход, в спину ласково ткнулся бриз.

— Оставьте всё, и я дам вам уйти, — с губ слетели чужие слова, чужим рокочущим голосом наполнив всю пещеру.

— Ты не должен был выплыть, — плюнул в глаза, оскалившись, Тендо и легко шагнул мимо. Следом, громко ругаясь, ушли остальные. И только Ямагучи остановился на миг, искоса кинув:

— Хочешь здесь умереть?

Кей не хотел.

Кей не хотел умирать. Это желание было естественным, и никто другой не посмел упрекнуть его ни после шторма, ни при разделе добычи, ни когда в порту он сплюнул на сапог капитана.

 

Шторм догнал ещё до полудня. Набросился взбесившимся псом, разломав фок-мачту с одного рывка.

Среди тяжёлых волн, с силой врезающихся в борт корабля, сложно было что-то разглядеть, но Кей отчётливо видел лицо Тецуро, искаженное не злостью даже — холодной решимостью. Его губы быстро шевелились, но слова гасли в шуме волн, потом раскрылись совсем, словно в крике. По ушам резануло гортанным звуком, взводящим в холодную дрожь.

Русал пел, и песнь его топила сильнее разбушевавшейся пучины. Она звала туда, в тёмные омуты бесчеловечно прекрасных глаз, на самое дно, только не морское — потаённых желаний, сбывающихся будто наяву.

Кей оглянулся, стеклянные взгляды матросов устремлялись вниз, двое уже сдирали трясущимися руками одежду, явно собираясь броситься за борт.

— Стреляй или он всех потопит! — Тендо глядел зло, утирая разбитые в кровь губы.

— Почему я? — Кей с удивлением обнаружил себя крепко держащимся за канат. В другой руке пальцы сжимали гарпун.

— Никто другой его не видит, — ответил капитан, впервые на памяти Кея шепча молитвы.

Кей снова взглянул вниз, в буруны мятущихся волн-теней, чётко видя ту самую тень гибкого сильного тела, умеющего дарить как боль, так и ласку.

— Стреляй! — крик едва пробился сквозь шум рвущихся парусов. — Пучина не примет другой жертвы!

— Стреляй, — кивнул капитан. — Иначе мы все умрём.

Кей не хотел умирать. Не здесь, по крайней мере, не так.

— Кей-Кей-Кей… — мазнуло по щеке солёными брызгами, Кей явно ощутил в них примесь крови.

Выстрелил.

Гарпун вошёл крепко, сразу двумя крючками под рёбра. Ветер взвыл напоследок и тут же стих. Следом замерло море — всё сразу стало безжизненной бирюзовой гладью. Кровавый след в ней казался росчерком алой туши.

Руку дёрнуло, кто-то сбоку победно завопил, помогая удержать трещащий арбалет. Веревка натянулась звонкой струной и вдруг лопнула. Больно щелкнуло по кисти, он едва не упал и добрался до борта одним прыжком.

Русал тонул медленно, застыв белесой статуей, и в каждом изломе красивого сильного тела грезилась боль.

— Тьфу! Богомерзкая тварь! — сзади сильно стукнули по плечу. Кей отшатнулся, сплёвывая ругательства. Потускневшая жемчужина сорвалась из липкой ладони, канула мгновенно, словно растворилась в морской воде. В животе голодно заныло, перетряхивая все кишки. А сзади всё напирали крепкие грубые ладони, и каждый хлопок отзывался тошнотворным позывом. Горло подпёрло — не вдохнуть, да он и не вдыхал — цедил щелью оскаленного рта воздух, как воду, и эта самая призрачная вода наполняла с каждым вдохом, пока не прыснула из ноздрей и глаз солёными струями.

— Из порта сразу уезжай. Море такое не простит, — шлёпнул напоследок между лопаток капитан, обрушивая на палубу. Перед глазами промелькнула стайка ярких рыбок, испуганно вильнув резко в сторону от поднятой руки. Он попытался моргнуть, но веки не сдвинулись, будто им что-то мешало. Тело вдруг потяжелело, безвольно распластавшись, и под скребущими пальцами зашуршал песок, и слёзы, теперь настоящие, хлынули по и так мокрым щекам, смазывая далёкое зыбкое солнце в слепящее пятно.

— Эй, ты чего! Качай его, парни, качай! — множество рук подняло вверх, качая в воздухе почти как на волнах. По ушам забило разноголосым гомоном. Кей выругался и, наконец, смог закрыть почти ослепшие глаза. Под веками забилась вдоль течения тина.

— Да поставьте меня уже! — он сполз на ощупь, приваливаясь к нагретой мачте, но под ладонями всё так же скрипел песок.

— Кей… — послышалось в мерном плеске у самых ног, заставляя кричать сквозь набитое жемчугом горло. Крик вернулся стократно — жалобным, птичьим клёкотом, сводя с ума.

Кей-кей-кейкей… — шумело и пело отовсюду и сразу. Кей вскочил, бестолково вертя головой, но так никого и не увидел. Всё подёрнулось зеленоватой зыбью, будто он смотрел сквозь толщу морской воды. По телу прокатилась дрожь, оставляя мерзкое липкое ощущение, словно кожа покрылась слизью. Следом хлынула боль, сначала едва ощутимая, тягучая, чуть плавящая мышцы, она вдруг заполнила полностью, выжигая изнутри криком.

Кей кричал, но не слышал себя, только мерный перебор жемчужин, медленно вытесняющих шум моря и ветра. Кажется, он упал. Пересохший рот треснул стоном.

— Отец наш, господь, да не оставит заблудшего сына… — ударило по ушам надрывной молитвой и окатило водой. Кей высунул язык, ловя капли, те шипели, мгновенно впитываясь в зудящую кожу. Дышать стало легче, боль притупилась, уступая место желанию броситься в море. Кей и бросился бы, но крепкие грубые руки скрутили в смоченную водой ткань, даря благословленную тьму.

 

Он сошёл в первом попавшемся порту, кутаясь наглухо в мокрый плащ. Вслед ему смотрели почти сочувственно, если кто и шептал проклятия, так разве что баюкающий сломанную руку старпом.

Больше в тех краях русалок никто никогда не видел. Как, впрочем, и Кея. Одни говорили, море его отпустило. Другие, в том порту сошёл уже не Кей. Но иногда, в особо неистовый шторм, среди яростного воя волн слышалась прекрасная песнь-зов, устоять против которой удавалось лишь глухим и безногим.

С тех пор море не принимало жертв.

Пучина отныне брала своё.


End file.
